All That We Fall For
by forsakenfuckery
Summary: Keiran Hunt is her mother's daughter alright, but when mysterious people start showing up in the village; Ivy, Lucius, and the Elders must brace themselves for what could happen to their beloved staged lives.


A/N: I got inspired after watching The Village over and over again. I love Joaquin Phoenix like, so much. I'm even working on a Signs-based fan-fiction as I speak. I just, haven't decided entirely where THIS is going so, I won't post the Signs one until I am. I just want opinions and reviews for what I have of this so far. That is partly why this chapter is so short and to the point and not much is happening with it. I just want to know if I have things set up to the approval of others. Let me know. ENJOY. xoxo

* * *

Eyes bluer than the skies above held eyes just like their own, only those eyes could not see as hers could. A palm to a palm, a cheek to a cheek, and laughter that could echo through many fortnights to come.

"Keiran Hunt, guard the words, for you can not hide in your mother's bossom forever!", A boy her own age yelled in her direction from the grassy plains a few yards away, a girl and another young man beside him, snickering.

Brown locks swung past her shoulders as she looked toward the three and in that moment, she was fearless. A smile upon her face that could strike even the bravest boy of the village into a state of trepidation. "May I go with them, mother? Just until father is home." Her mother gave a look of grave worry, for she had known what is was like to be her daughters age. There were many things she was acertain of about her child, one more important than most, whether she lacked in sight or not: Keiran may have had her father's looks and his common knowledge about most everything but the girl had her eyes. Ivy could tell stories about those eyes, the ones that could see the world in ways that others could not. Those eyes, the ones they both shared with one another, they craved adventure and adventure usually led to trouble.

"Just until your father returns and do not wander too far, your brother and I will call you when dinner is prepared", Before the words were completely out of Ivy's mouth, Kieran was off of the porch in a quick bound, being sure to place a kiss on her mother's brow before doing so. "Oh, thank you, mother!"

Kieran bounced and frolicked after her friends, only glancing back to catch the worried glance of her brother, Kevin. She never understood why he didn't bounce about with she and the others and he always made acertain to place a damper on all of the fun when brought forth to him. The sixteen year old smirked and turned her attention to the game at hand.

* * *

"I do not wish to see your cousin, Elizabeth, this time tomorrow."

It was odd to hear James talking this way, she was used to hearing him go on and on about how Elizabeth was the most beautiful girl in all the village, surely she was confused by what could have changed his mind. She glanced at Anya and Michale and saw that their expressions were blank which meant that James had probably already filled them in on the new developments at hand. They were leaned against the back of the animal stables, watching a few older boys preparing to play the classic stump game, to taunt those they did not speak of.

"Oh, darling James. What has changed your sight in the matter of my dearest A unt Kitty's daughter? Is she not all you believed she to be?" Keiran mocked him, it was evident in the way her voice escaped her and left a velvety impression upon the ears of all who listened. She smiled, assured that her response would get a rise out of her long-time friend.

Michale could not contain his laughter and although James glared in his direction, Keiran kept her eyes facing north toward the ever-changing sky. "No, that is not the case, I assure you. Elizabeth is as perfect as I assumed previously. My admirations for her were just ill-placed to begin with. Surely you understand what I am saying, Keiran. She is no longer fairest girl in my eyesight, not while I set my sights upon thee."

Keiran froze at the words he spoke, completely slackjawed.

* * *

"Why is it that when Keiran is not in your midst, you frown up so, my sweet child?" Ivy handed her son a dish as she stood aside, allowing him to set their table for dinner. Her words caught the boy off guard, as many of her sight-related quips usually did- the boy reminded her of his father in that way. "What is your meaning, mother?" He allowed the words to escape him, trying at best to hide his annoyance at the now obvious rise the woman was trying to pry from him. "Do not think I can not feel the hallowness of your spirit in this room, Kevin."

The boy placed the last plate onto the table, realization dawning when he looked upon the number of finery. "Mother. What is the meaning of three extra place settings?" He looked at her and he found her looking in his direction, a smile on her face. Of course she could not see him, but for almost a moment is was as if she were. "Did I ever tell you about your color, Kevin." He gave a faint laugh, clearly amused at his mother and her behavior. "Only that it is the same color as father's"

"Yes, you remembered." Ivy clapped her hands, a giddish laugh escaping her as she did so. "And that of your sister's?" Her tone grew serious again and Kevin only did what he was expected and answered, sitting down in a chair as his mother made her way to the kitchen space to add her final touches to the food they were preparing. "Keiran's color is the same as grandfather's," He said it simply enough that he didn't think much of it until a lightbulb went off in his head, "Are our grandparents arriving for dinner tonight, mother?" He was shocked in the matter, the three of them had never come over for dinner. The only time Kevin saw his grandfather was in school.

Ivy carefully walked toward the table before stopping, a platter of roast pig in her hands. Kevin stood quickly and took the platter from her and began arranging dish of food after dish into it's proper order for his mother, being sure to mind the center piece while simultaneously awaiting an answer. "The three are going to be here any minute, in fact."

"Who is going to be here?" His voice startled Ivy, but after a few seconds of recovery she only smiled, looking towards where he stood in the already open doorway. "Lucius," He smiled back at her, going to her soon after to place a kiss upon her brow, "You're late." She scolded him playfully and he was acertain that she would from the moment that he walked over their threshold. He sighed and moved his attention to their son, his eyes piercing the boy in a loving manner before taking his coat off and handing it to him. "Go fetch your sister, it is cold out. Where is she this time, Ivy?" Ivy said nothing, and when he was worried enough, he looked to Kevin.

"She is with James, Anya, and Michale. I will go and accquire her, father."


End file.
